Hurricane
by Harkura
Summary: Kyoshi Mitarai's life just before Sensui and the opening of the tunnel. A song fic baised off of 3 Day Grace's Now or Never and Crossfade's Colors


_**Hurricane**_

_Where's the truth for us to use?_

Kiyoshi Mitarai stared at the board, trying to ignore the whispers and snickers from his classmates in the room. _'I'm not going to let them get to me today,'_ he desperately told himself over and over, gritting his teeth. He tried his hardest not hear their whispers, their taunts.

_'Why do they treat me like this? What did I ever do to them?' _Mitarai questioned himself, trying to drown out the voices of his fellow classmates with his thoughts. All he attempts to ignore them seemed pointless, however. _'Stop! Stop, why won't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?' _Mitarai screamed at them in his mind, catching himself on the verge of tears, he took a deep breath a resolved himself to get out of school before anything happened.

Thankfully, the bell rang only minutes later. Mitarai picked up his bag and ran out of the classroom before any of his classmates. He tore down the halls wanting to escape before anyone else even left their classrooms. _'I'm only a few minutes from getting out of this place,' _thought Mitarai allowing himself a small smile as he ran down the halls towards his locker.

He was only inches from his locker when someone tripped him. Mitarai landed flat on his face, his bag spiraling down the hall a few feet away. Mitarai lifted himself up while trying to regain his senses, after nearly having the wind knocked out of him when he collided with the floor. He saw three of his fellow classmates standing in front of him, the boys names were Saske, Yuji, and Hisoka.

"You didn't think we'd let you leave with out your goodbye present, did you?" asked the leader of the three, Saske, sneering at Mitarai.

Mitarai got off the floor, only to be roughly shoved back down. This time Mitarai stayed on the ground, knowing that if he got up again he would just wind up back on the floor. Mitarai stared at the floor, resigning himself to not let theses bullies see what he was feeling, because he knew that his feelings where written all over his face. Fear…confusion…anger…hatred.

Mitarai felt the air being driven from his body when Yuji kicked him in the side. Mitarai coughed, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs, even though breathing had just become painful.

Saske pushed Mitarai onto his stomach, by this time quite a few students now surrounded the four boys. All of watching two of the three boys proceeded to beat the shit out of Mitarai, none of them doing anything to stop it. Hisoka refrained from 'helping' his friends, he didn't like what they were doing, but he didn't dare help Mitarai lest he get the crap beat out of him too. Saske and Yuji, however, continued to beat down on Mitarai without caring what happened to him, while calling him names, like coward, sissy boy, until a teacher came and broke it up.

Mitarai escaped grabbing his bag off the floor and running off down the hall before the teacher could even make it to the middle of the circle. Mitarai was, honestly, on the verge of tears again, it hurt to run, to move, it even hurt to breathe. Mitarai wanted nothing more then just to disappear from the world or to have his classmates disappear, which ever was easiest to grant.

Mitarai reached his locker and immediately proceeded to shove things into his bag as fast as he could. After he was finished, he slammed his locker shut and ran out the side door, heading towards home.

'_Cause all we seem to do is loose_

_Who we are and how we tried…_

Mitarai arrived home minutes later, slamming the door he went straight up to his room without stopping to say anything to his older sister when she had greeted him when he walked in the door. His parents would be home from work later.

Mitarai leaned against his bedroom door, sighing, while looking across his room and out the window. He could see the cherry blossom tree planted in the front yard of his house. Mitarai watched the wind blow through the pink blossoms sending them into the sky and scattering them onto the ground. The sight calmed Mitarai and made him able to forget what had happened at school, for the moment, even though the pain had not subsided yet.

Mitarai walked over to his desk and dropped his bag next to it. Sitting in the chair he went through his bag looking for his math assignment. A few moments later he pulled it out, it was a bit crumpled but it wasn't too bad. Mitari spread it out on his desk and looked at the first problem, he didn't really have trouble with math, but he was a perfectionist, although, you'd never be able to tell.

'A 3ft by 5ft Aquarium holds 25 fish, so a 6ft by 10ft aquarium hold how many fish? Draw a diagram of the two Aquariums then use the pictures to answer the question. Show your work!'

"And I need to draw a picture, why?" Mitarai asked himself rereading the problem and writing down information, "I don't need a picture…you've doubled the size of the aquarium, the answer is fifty fish."

Mitarai sighed and did as the directions said, then continued on to the next problem. When he was on the last problem his sister came into his room, without knocking.

"Kiyoshi, how come you didn't say hello to me when you came home?" asked his sister, Anzuko.

Mitarai put down his pencil and turned to face his sister, she had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, Anzuko looked like their father. She actually looked Japanese, unlike Mitarai who took after their mother and had blond hair and blue eyes. Sometimes Mitarai would become jealous of his sister for the stupid little fact that she looked the way she did, while actually thinking that it was because he looked English that his classmates treated him as he did. Mitarai knew that, that was not true but sometimes he couldn't help it and would become angry with his sister for no real reason.

When Mitarai met his sister's eyes the expression on her face changed from a look of disappointment to a look of concern. Anzuko knew what had happened, despite the fact that there were no visible marks on Mitarai from the beating he had received from Saske and Yuji.

"Kiyoshi, are you okay?" Anzuko asked, her voice showed the concern she felt for her younger brother.

"Yes, I'm fine, Anzuko," said Mitarai half faking a smile, he didn't want his sister to worry about him. She already had enough to worry about already, with her going to America for college and everything that went along with that.

"Did anything happen at school that you want to tell me about, because I'm here for you, Kiyoshi, and I'll listen to you and…"

Mitarai cut her off, "I'm fine," he gave her a reassuring smile, "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be okay."

Anzuko stared at her brother in silence for a little while. Then bent down to hug him close, no matter what he said or did, Anzuko would still worry about her little brother.

"We love you, Kiyoshi, remember that," said Anzuko as she stood to leave.

"I know, Anzuko, and I will," replied Mitarai as his sister left his room. He watched the door close and continued to watch the door for the longest time, before turning back to his school work.

Mitarai was just finishing up his English homework, when his sister came back and told him it was dinner time. Mitarai walked into the kitchen, his dad was sitting at the table reading the evening news paper, while Anzuko set the table and served dinner. Mitarai sat down at the table.

"Where's mom?" asked Mitarai.

"Your mother had to stay late at the hospital, they were short of hands," answered his dad from behind the news paper.

"Oh." Mitarai looked down at the table, Rosaleen Mitarai was a nurse at one of the biggest hospitals in the city and she had been working late often. So Mitarai had not been able to really see his mother for a couple days.

Mamoru Mitarai looked at his son over the top of his news paper. He had noticed that his son had become less talkative lately and, to say the least, it concerned him.

"So what has my little 'peach' made us for dinner?" asked Mamoru looking over at his daughter who stood by the counters.

"It's a surprise!" exclaimed Anzuko finishing up what she was doing, then she turned around and set one plate in front of her father and the other one in front of Mitarai.

Mitarai looked at his dinner, his sister was a good cook but she was also adventurous so you never really knew what you were about to eat.

"It's a western dish," exclaimed Anzuko still smiling, "I thought I would try something simple, 'Chicken and wild rice!'"

After dinner Mitarai returned to his room. He opened the window and leaned on the sill, letting the cool night air blow on his face. He looked out at the night sky through the branches of the cherry tree. He could see the moon and the stars almost perfectly. Mitarai sighed as he started to think about what had happened at school.

_'I really dread going to that place,' _thought Mitarai as he counted stars, _'I don't even know why they hate me.'_ Mitarai thought about what he could have possible done to make the people at his school hate him enough to ostracize him and torment him as they did. _'Perhaps, it's because I'm half English.' _Mitarai considered this possibility only for moments until he remembered that there were other people in his school who were half English among other races. Mitarai sighed again, _'but would it really be any better if I knew why they did what they do?'_

Mitarai continued to count stars, until he saw a shooting star. He remembered what his sister had once said, 'If you see a shooting star and then make a wish, it's guaranteed that your wish will come true!'

"Well," mumbled Mitarai watching the shooting star, "here goes nothing. I wish that my classmates would stop treating me as they do. I would be very happy if you could make it happen." Mitarai watched the shooting star fade and disappear. Little did he know that someone else was listening to his wish, and they aimed to make it come true, but in a way that Mitarai would have never before considered.

_Are we all the same inside?_

_It's now or never to decide…_

The next morning Mitarai woke up early, he got ready for school and walked out into the kitchen intending to have breakfast. But when he entered the kitchen he saw his mother, father, and sister sitting in silence. Mitarai was apprehensive about saying anything, he was worried about what might have happened, but he hated silence.

"Uh, Good morning," said Mitarai softly.

"Kiyoshi, sit down, we need to talk," replied Mamoru sternly.

Mitarai sat down at the table across from his sister, wondering what was going on. He wondered if they had found out about what had happened at school. The fights he'd 'been' in. He looked from his father over to his mother then to his sister. Anzuko and Rosaleen looked worried and concerned, while Mamoru just looked angry. Mitarai was sure they had found out what happened at school every day.

"Kiyoshi, you teacher called us this morning. She told us about what is going on at your school," said Mamoru looking at his son.

"Kiyoshi, why didn't you tell us?" asked Rosaleen, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Mitarai looked at the table again; he didn't want them to find out. He never wanted them to find out, he wanted it to stop before they even considered it that it happened.

"Kiyoshi, we care about you and we want to be safe in school," continued Mamoru.

"Kiyoshi, dear, when did this start happening?" asked Rosaleen.

Mitarai didn't answer at first; he had tried so hard to hide what was going on at school.

"It started at the beginning of ninth grade," mumbled Mitarai still looking at the table, hoping that this was all just a bad dream and he'd wake up.

"Kiyoshi! You should have told us when it started!" exclaimed Rosaleen, partially angry at her son for not saying anything but mostly angry at herself for not seeing it sooner.

Suddenly Mitarai felt angry at his parents for not noticing it, why did he have to tell them, they should just know. They were his parents, they should be able to sense when so bad it happening to their own child every single day.

"Why did I need to tell you?" snapped Mitarai, "You should have been able to see! Don't you care at all about me at all? Did you two get so wrapped up in your jobs and trying to get Anzuko into a good college in America, that you forgot your own son!"

"Kiyoshi, we always think about you!" replied his father trying not to get angry at his son.

"You right, Kiyoshi, we should have seen it, but it doesn't change the fact that you could have told someone what was happening," said Rosaleen and the verge of tears.

"Didn't you ever think that if I did tell you it would get worse? Maybe I didn't want you two to get involved!" returned Mitarai still feeling angry.

"Kiyoshi, Mom and Dad only want to help you," exclaimed Anzuko surprised at her brother's attitude.

Mitarai shot his sister a cold look, that basically said "stay out of this," and got up from the table, and walked out of the kitchen grabbing his bag as he went. He walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. Mitarai looked towards school, it was raining.

_In this time are we loving or do we sit here wondering?_

_Why this world is not turning around?_

_It's now or never…_

Mitarai arrived at school a few minutes later soaked to the bone; he'd gotten there pretty early so there weren't many students in the halls. Mitarai walked to his locker an opened it, but before he was able to take any of the books he needed for that day out, someone slammed his locker shut. Mitarai looked up at the person and saw Saske and Yuji standing there, the two people Mitarai didn't even want to see on a good day, much less a bad one.

"Looks like little 'Yoshi has come to school early today," said Saske looking back at Yuji who smirked.

Mitarai glared at the two boys, he did not want to deal with these two jerks that morning. Saske cocked an eyebrow at Mitarai's expression.

"Oh, is little 'Yoshi going to fight back now?" asked Saske not concerned in the least bit.

Mitarai turned and walked away from the two boys, Saske and Yuji looked at each other then followed Mitarai. When they caught up with him and grabbed his arms, then they lead him to a janitors closet where they proceeded to give him the usual treatment they did every time they saw him in school, they stopped when the first bell rang, signaling class was going to start in five minutes.

Mitarai didn't go to class; in fact he left school entirely. He would not go home and he did not want to be in that place. Mitarai walked until he reached a small park. Mitarai walked over to a bench and sat down.

The rain came down in freezing cold torrents, and it showed no sign of slowing down let alone stopping. Mitarai starred at the puddle that was forming in front of the bench where he sat. Mitarai reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade knife. He flipped the blade open and starred at the sharp metal. Mitarai could not recall when he had started to carry it around, but he always seemed to have it with him, yet he never thought to use it against those who bullied him. He refused to let himself become like them, drop to their level.

Mitarai ran his finger along the blade. He was being careless and the blade cut his finger tip open, a small drop of blood landed in the puddle. Mitarai starred at his bleeding finger suddenly having the urge to see more blood, more of his blood. Mitarai pressed the tip of the blade to the palm of his hand starting at the point his index finger was connected to his hand he made a perfect incision all the way to his wrist. Then he started in the opposite corner near his pinky and made another incision, creating a red X across his palm.

The new cut started bleeding quite freely, many drops of his blood landing into the puddle at his feet, making the water turn a reddish color. Mitarai felt numb, he didn't feel the pain of the cut in his hand at all. It wasn't what he wanted; he wanted to feel the pain that came with the sight of blood, so he continued to cut into his palm making the simple X into an eighteen pointed asterisk.

Mitarai starred at the design on his hand waiting for the pain, but it never came. Blood continued to drip into the puddle making the water an even darker shade of red. Mitarai got angry, _'Why the HELL can't I feel it?!'_

Pain shot up his arm and his hand started to sting. The pain got worse with every drop of rain that landed his open palm. Tears streamed down Mitarai's face, _'What have I done?' _Mitarai stared at the design of blood on his hand with a different mind, he was now angry with himself for cutting it into his hand.

Suddenly the water in the puddle in front of Mitarai shot straight up into the air. Mitarai stared at the phenomenon, wondering what could have caused it. Then before Mitarai's very eyes the water started to take form. Slowly it became the form of a young woman. Mitarai, who thought he was seeing things, rubbed his eyes with the hand that was still holding the knife.

When Mitarai opened his eyes again the apparition had completely formed. The blood and rain in the puddle gave the young woman color. Her entire body was blue except her hair, which was red. Mitarai stared up at the apparition in fear and awe.

"Who are you?" asked Mitarai quietly.

The apparition did not speak; it only inclined its head staring back at Mitarai.

"Please, answer me," said Mitarai sounding a bit desperate.

'I am who you have made me,' the apparition did not actually speak but Mitarai could hear its voice in his head. It sounded almost like his mother's voice mixed with the sound of rushing water.

"What are you?" asked Mitarai, still not sure if he was actually seeing this form of a woman standing in front of him or if he was hallucinating.

"Technically, she is a creation of water and your blood, and controlled by your psych. She is not able to act or speak on her own."

It was not the apparition who had spoken; it was a young man with slicked back black hair and a red oval shaped gem on his forehead. His voice was deep and yet had a shallow edge to it. Mitarai stared at the man; he didn't know where he had come from, or how long he was there.

Mitarai asked the first question that came to his mind, "You can see her too?"

The man chuckled a bit, though it wasn't a chuckle of amusement, "Yes, I can see her. She's as real as you or me." The man looked straight into Mitarai's eye while he spoke, his confidence emanated from him like heat from the sun.

"Who are you?" asked Mitarai, trying break the link shared between their eyes.

"My name is Shinobu Sensui," replied the man bowing slightly.

"Sensui?" repeated Mitarai not sure if he should introduce himself or not.

"You are Kiyoshi Mitarai, am I correct?" asked Sensui. Mitarai didn't respond, but Sensui knew he was right. "You should come out of the rain," Sensui paused looking at Mitarai's palm, "and get that cut cleaned and bandaged."

It was at that moment that Mitarai saw that Sensui held an umbrella, "I like the rain," replied Mitarai a little defensively.

"That's good to know," replied Sensui quietly, "but you should still get that cut checked out. I know a doctor that would be happy to do it for you, without a charge. If you were to come with me…" Sensui trailed off as the water apparition disappeared and Mitarai fainted. Sensui walked over to Mitarai and lifted him off the ground, "He exerted all of his energy keeping her alive without him even knowing it, interesting."

_In this way are we learning or do we sit here yearning?_

_For this world to stop turning around…_

Mitarai woke up a few hours later; he opened his eyes only to shut them again as the bright florescent lights of the hospital blinded him. Mitarai opened his eyes again using his hand to shade the light from his eyes. He looked around, but he didn't see anyone in the room, at least not at first.

As Mitarai sat up he saw Sensui standing by the door speaking with a doctor. Mitarai tried to listen to their conversation, but they talked in hushed voices so he couldn't. A few minutes later the doctor left and Sensui turned to see Mitarai awake.

"That was Dr. Kamiya; he's a friend of mine. He said he contacted your family, they should be here soon," replied Sensui to Mitarai's unasked question.

"My family?" repeated Mitarai.

"Yes, you want them to know where you are and that you're okay, right?" asked Sensui.

Mitarai looked down he wasn't sure if he wanted to face his family right now, even though they would probably know why he left school, they would ask him even more questions then they had before. Mitarai didn't want to answer questions, and he was starting to think that he didn't even want to see his family at the moment. Suddenly, his sister's words echoed in his head, 'We love you, Kiyoshi, remember that.'

"Why do you care about me?" mumbled Mitarai without realizing it.

Sensui looked over at Mitarai, he had heard the question and he knew that it was not meant for him. In the back of his mind a voice told him that this boy could be very useful to further his plans.

"You're bullied in school, aren't you, Mr. Mitarai?" asked Sensui letting the question dangle in the air, seeing if Mitarai would answer.

Mitarai glanced at Sensui, hesitating, wondering how Sensui knew, "I am…" Mitarai's response was quiet; if you were not listening for an answer you would not have heard it.

"What do you think about when it happens?" continued Sensui, not needing to specify what 'it' was.

Mitarai opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again when he realized he didn't really know. Sensui was not looking for an answer; however, he already knew what those who are bullied thought about.

"Do you think about a place where no one is bullied? Or do you think about getting them back, if not now, but later, when they least expect it?" Sensui didn't seem to be talking to Mitarai any more, it seemed more like a speech he had said to someone else and it was just a practiced thing.

"Both," came Mitarai's quiet response, without Mitarai even knowing it.

Sensui smiled, not at Mitarai's unsure response, but at his naivety. Mitarai did not realize his potential as Sensui did.

"I often dream of the former, and I plan to make that dream come true. The only thing I need are people who share my dream, my ideal," Sensui spoke slowly, making sure the Mitarai caught every single word.

Mitarai remained silent; he wasn't sure why Sensui was telling him this. He couldn't figure out what or if it had anything to do with him. So many things about Sensui unnerved Mitarai, the man was too calm, too confident as if he has seen the future and knew that whatever happened now would all unfold to his plan, what ever that may be.

"Tell me, Mr. Mitarai, do you often dream of a world where no one get's bullied? Do you often wish that those who have bullied you would stop or just disappear?" Sensui turned to look straight into Mitarai's eyes.

Fear…the single emotion that Mitarai was feeling at that moment. He knew that he feared Sensui and yet he felt compelled to agree with what ever the man said, perhaps it was that fear that made him decide to help Sensui create a world where no one get's bullied, without a second thought. Only, at that moment, Mitarai was to naive to know what Sensui really meant by what he said.

_It's now or never…_

_Can you feel it crush you? Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?_

_There's no running away from these things that hold you down._

It had only been two weeks, and yet Mitarai had already mastered his power. He spent every moment training to get stronger, he did not return to school nor did he return home. He had left the hospital with Sensui without even seeing his parents.

Mitarai trained under Sensui, and another young man, who was only three years older then him. The young man's name is Kinami Hagari, or Sniper as he preferred to be called at most times. Mitarai had met Sniper the day after Sensui had brought him to Demon's door cave, which was to be their base of operations.

It had been two weeks, but Mitarai didn't know anything more about Sensui's plan, then what the man had told him in the hospital. He had only been in a small section of the rather large cave system, where a small stream flowed. He had spent every waking minute practicing his power, but no matter how hard he tried he never could create the young woman he had in the park that night when he met Sensui for the first time. The chance to see her again was really the only thing that kept Mitarai motivated to train as he did.

Mitarai's progress surprised Sensui, he had known that the boy had potential, but he didn't think that he would master his powers in a span of two weeks. Sensui watched the boy train extensively, most times without him even noticing. Despite Mitarai's promise, Sensui still knew that the boy was mentally weak, if no longer physically.

Sensui didn't need Mitarai to loose, nor did he need him to win his fight with his chosen opponent. It would not matter in the end. As Sensui watched Mitarai train against Sniper that day, he knew that Mitarai was ready for the next step of enlightening.

_Do they complicate you, because they make you feel like this?_

_Of all the colors that you've shined this is surely not your best…_

The next day Sensui lead Mitarai to an old abandoned movie theater. Mitarai was a little confused to why Sensui would bring him to a run down place, but he didn't ask questions. Sensui had told him that there was something extremely important that he needed to see.

They entered the cinema complex together, and Sensui lead Mitarai to a theater in the far back. Sensui told Mitarai to take a seat and watch the screen. Mitarai nodded and took a seat towards the middle, right next to the aisle that cut directly through the middle of the theater.

Once Mitarai sat down, the lights went out, as if someone had turned off the sun. Mitarai didn't know what was going on; he was bound to his chair, unable to move. Suddenly, a picture appeared on the screen, Mitarai looked up at the screen.

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are…_

_Surely not the best colors that you shine_

The picture on the screen was of a colonial family eating dinner, it seemed peaceful. Suddenly, the door burst open and five armed soldiers stormed the house. They dragged the family outside and threw them to the ground. Before them stood a King, who claimed their eldest daughter for his own and ordered the assassination of the rest of the family. The soldiers laughed and slaughtered the family, while they begged the king for mercy.

The scene changed, a young man was being held down by a knight, while another knight tied his legs to a saddle of a horse, then tied his arms to the saddle of another horse. Two another knights held the two horse's steady, while the knight who had tied the man to the horse addressed the crowd that stood before them. He said that anyone who defied the king would receive the same fate. The he turned to the two knight's holding the horse's and gave them a signal. The two knights exchanged a glace, smirking; they mounted the horses and ordered them into a slow walk, which pulled the young man between them apart. First his elbow and knee joints were pulled apart, then his shoulder and hips. The young man's screams were more agonizing then the scene. The captain ordered men to finish up, so the two mounted knights had the horses go into a gallop, completely pulling the young man apart in one quick motion. Then knights rode the horses around the town each dragging half a man.

Mitarai felt bile rise in his throat, _'What is this? Why is Mr. Sensui showing me this?'_ Mitarai closed his eyes and the scene changed, he could hear a shouts and screams. He could hear the pleading of a young woman.

Mitarai opened his eyes and saw a young woman being tied to a stake surrounded by bundles of wood and sticks. A man stepped forward and set the six flints of fire, slowly the fire consumed all of the fuel as it climbed up to the helpless woman. The hem of her dress caught on fire; the fire quickly climbed up her dress and set her hair on fire. The woman was screaming calling out for god to save her as the fire consumed her flesh. After a while all she was a screaming vague outline of a person. Once the woman's creams had stopped, they villagers threw water onto the fire causing it to die out quickly. All that was left of the woman was a badly burned corpse, bits of charred skin flaked off, to show the gleaming white bone underneath.

Mitarai closed his eyes again, tears rolling down his face. The image of the woman screaming at her she was burned alive, forever etched in his mind. He could hear a voice in his mind, "This is what humanity is really like. We're a sin that needs to be cleansed. War is in our nature it will always comeback. We live to kill our own brethren, but we don't even stop there…"

Mitarai felt compelled to open his eyes, and found that he could not keep them shut. He saw a beautiful fairy like creature; she was flying around a forest causing flowers to bloom. Mitarai knew something bad was going to happen, he wanted to save her, but he couldn't move, he couldn't even speak.

Mitarai soon found that he was right and as the young fairy was captured by a human and put into a cage with others of her kind. The human brought them into a merchant bizarre and went into the back of a tent. Once there he took one of the fairies out of the cage and held her on her stomach, then he proceeded to rip the wings off of each and every one of them. The fairies dying screams weren't loud, but Mitarai could he them perfectly and he knew that he would be hearing them each and every night for the rest of his life.

The scene's continued more people were slaughtered with each and every scene. It seemed like it would never ever end. Each scene got more brutal and demons and humans alike were killed for someone else's purposes. Mitarai tried not to see, not to hear, but he couldn't. If he closed his eye's the sounds and screams got louder, more intense and he couldn't move his hands to cover his ears.

Mitarai watched in horror as babies were taken from their homes and mother's arms by soldiers and cast into the river to eaten by crocodiles. As each baby was eaten the river turned redder and redder with their blood. And the soldiers didn't seem to care; they followed their pharaoh's orders and continued to murder innocent children.

_'I can't take this anymore…please someone make it stop…make it all stop,' _thought Mitarai desperately. The voice in Mitarai's head responded, "We need to purge this land of our malicious race." _'How?' _"By letting the divine justice take its course."

Mitarai opened his eyes again, it was light, the horrible scenes where gone. He got up, his legs didn't seem to want to hold his weight however and he was forced to grab hold of the row of seats in front of him. Mitarai stared at the ground breathing hard, forcing himself to remain standing.

"So what do you say, Seaman? Will you help me pass judgment on our diseased race?" asked a voice.  
Mitarai didn't need to turn around or even think about who spoke and what they were asking. Mitarai stood up straight no longer needing support. "Humanity is a sin that needs to be purged."

_I know you're feeling like you're lost, you feel you've drifted way too far,_

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are surely not the best…_

_In this time are we learning_

_Wondering…_

_isn't turning around_

_It's now or never_


End file.
